


I'm Host to a Ghost

by KuriDoodleDoo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Death, Gay Stuff, Haunted House, Haunting, Homicide, Homophobia, I'll add more tags as i go, Masturbation, Multi, Murder, abrupt death, dont wanna get ahead of myself, ghost - Freeform, hes a ghost, otabek is dead, there is a little bit of sex to come, there will probably be a scene or two that makes this for mature audiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriDoodleDoo/pseuds/KuriDoodleDoo
Summary: {Jean-Jacques is a picky home hunter, and after looking at 20+ homes, he's losing hope. But he may have finally found the one. And 'the one' seems to be the dingiest and the most run-down option of them all. His selling point? Whatever's in that attic...}{Otabek Altin is a ghost who doesn't remember how he died, he just knows it was brutal and sudden. He's chased off every potential buyer that entered the home- but this one's different. This one looks like...someone he knew.}





	1. This One's Different

**Author's Note:**

> /Hello! This is my first fic in a while and I am so glad to have time for writing again! I no longer have a beta, so please excuse any weirdness you find~
> 
> I am so happy for this fic in particular, mostly because this is something I've been mixing up for a while now. Enjoy <3

After house hunting for the past year, with absolutely no luck whatsoever, Jean-Jacques was damn near ready to throw his hands in the air and say ‘fuck it’ once and for all. He’d roamed the entirety of his state, looking for the perfect home for a single guy with two dogs. And without a bit of surprise to himself or anyone else, he had found nothing. Jean would definitely label himself picky with the places he lived. He wanted a yard, a big space for his dogs to run. He wanted a beautiful garden with flowers and vegetables he could tend to. He didn’t want to be too close to the city, but not so far that he was driving for miles just to do his shopping. JJ was never happy in one place for too long. He got bored easily, and he felt like there weren’t enough people in his area who he could ‘vibe’ with. Or something like that...

 

Just when Jean had given up hope, he got the call that a home had been found on the outskirts of town, a little ‘fixer-upper’ as the real-estate agent had said. JJ tried to keep himself from getting excited, but he couldn’t help it. They’d been looking anywhere and everywhere, and each home either wanted no dogs or had too many issues for him to afford alongside whatever they were asking in terms of price for the home. Despite being worried that this home would also be a dud, he agreed to take a look the following day and left it at that.

 

The next day everything that could have gone wrong, did. It was pouring rain so he couldn’t take the dogs to check the place out. Someone in the neighborhood siphoned his gas tank. And worst of all, his hair would NOT stay down. So with a bad hair day and all (which he fixed with a hat), he hopped in his old truck and drove to the house. After a pit stop at the gas station of course…

 

Jean checked the address to the home no less than eighty times, and each time his heart sunk more and more. This was more than a fixer-upper. This was...horrible. The paint was chipping off of every possible surface on the exterior of the house, he didn’t even know what color it was supposed to be. Each window looked like it would be crawling with bugs and mold. There was no grass whatsoever around the home. It was all muddy. Where would he put his garden? His dogs?? He would have to wash them off each time they came in with all that mud! He was about to send a bit of a pissy text to his agent, but just then, she pulled up as well. He got out of the car, and he must have been wearing his emotions on his face because she was quick to start talking.

 

“Now! I know it doesn’t look like much, but maybe we can check out the inside?” She had that pleading look on her face. Jean had been one of her hardest clients to work with, not that she’d ever tell him, but it was the truth. He was dissatisfied with absolutely everything she showed him. “This one has been on the market for a while, so the price has been dropping slowly but surely. It’s well within your budget, and I think it will leave you with more than enough funds to fix up whatever needs fixing. The yard is huge, and most of the kitchen has been redone to be more modern. Please just give it a chance? I think it’ll grow on ya.”

 

“Anette…” He sighed and shook his head, rubbing his hand down his wet face. “Fine.” He only really agreed because he was sick of getting rained on outside. Jean led the way. There were four steps leading up to the porch. The entire porch looked like it had been redone recently, but whoever painted it did a shitty job. It irked Jean, but he was trying to go into this with an open mind. 

 

Upon opening the door, Jean felt an instant wave of freezing cold air come over his body. “They didn’t even bother heating up the place before having a potential buyer come in?” Jean rolled his eyes. He was already shivering from the rain.

 

“Ah- well. See- uh. That’s the thing. No one really...owns this place. It’s being sold by the great-great-grandchildren of the previous owners. They’ve done some home improvements, but no one has lived here for years.”

 

“Gee, can’t imagine why…” Anette kept her mouth shut. She may or may not have known the reasons behind no one living in this home, but that was none of her business. Her business was getting this house sold and off the damn market. “So why don’t these grandchildren want the place?”

 

“Well, they have families of their own. This place isn’t big enough for them. Come on, let’s go look in the rooms!”

 

JJ followed Anette inside after she had squeezed past him. The door creaked as it closed behind them, clicking shut after JJ pushed hard enough. He tested the deadbolt, and it got stuck when he’d tried to lock it. Great. At least he would have plenty of things to do when he moved in. No-  _ if _ he moved in… 

 

Jean took some time to observe his surroundings. It seemed they were in what could have been the living room. Along the baseboards, Jean saw dirt and...poop. Rat poop. Disgusting. 

 

“This is the kitchen. As you can see, all of the countertops have been redone, and they even replaced the refrigerator. The oven is older, but it has been replaced within the last ten years.” Anette went around the lower level of the home, pointing out everything that has been redone recently. “All of the plumbing was redone last year, so you shouldn’t have any issues with that.”

 

Jean followed her around, analyzing every little bit of the house. “This looks great and all but uh...what’s upstairs?”

 

“Huh?” Anette heard him just fine, but she was stalling.

 

“Upstairs? What’s up there?” He looked and pointed up at the large staircase, that led up to a very dark second story. 

 

“Oh! Uh. Right. That’s where the bedrooms are. And there’s an attic.” She sort of wrung her hands together. “I suppose we can check that out as well.”

 

“I suppose we  _ should _ if I’m going to be living here…” 

 

Jean-Jacques let her go first, following Anette up the stairs, testing each one before he stepped on it. Each step creaked, but it didn’t feel like it was going to fall in. He had seen a small door underneath the stairway, that probably led to a small storage space or something, but in his mind that was an invitation for the entire staircase to fall in.

 

At the top of the stairs, Anette was already entering a room, but something caught JJ’s attention. A smell. It smelled like...like when you go into a thrift store, and they have all that vintage clothing. The scent of all those dresses and old shoes. That’s what it was. Or maybe the smell of old newspaper clippings. His grandfather had boxers of old newspapers from when he was a kid. 

 

“Hey, what’s that smell?” Jean tried to follow his nose, but at the end of the hallway, there was no door. 

 

“What smell? It  _ is _ an old house, Jean.” Anette was getting worried and started discreetly sniffing around.

 

“No it’s not bad it’s just…” He looked up, and there was the attic door. The string to pull it open was missing, so he just sorts of ran his hand over the loop where it would have been, hooking his finger into it and pulling-

 

“Um- maybe we can check that out last?” She sort of corralled JJ toward the bedrooms, and he followed, but the entire time they looked in those rooms, he felt himself wanting to go right back to that attic. Unfortunately, he got a bit distracted near the end of his little house tour, and somehow completely forgot about the attic. The rooms were nice enough. They had passed all current standards for safe homes, so he was somewhat satisfied.

 

“We can meet back at my office and discuss! Please think about it on your way there? I really think you’ll like the price point!” Anette all but scurried to her car, driving off in the rain.

 

Jean stood there for a moment, not minding the rain for once, as he slowly turned around and looked back at the house. He looked at each window, then back at the door. He’d made his decision.

 

_ ~Back at the office~ _

 

“Okay, so I think we should discuss what you liked and didn’t like, so we can decide if this is worth it to you. But I want to give you the price first-”

 

“I’ll take it.”

 

“I know it’s old but- wait, you- what!?”

 

“I said I’ll take it. I want this house. I’ll fix it up, maybe I’ll hire someone to paint the outside, but I want this house. I think this is the one.”

 

To say the least, Anette was surprised. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing right now. Together, Jean and herself had toured over 20 homes looking for JJ’s ‘dreamhouse’ which apparently didn’t exist in any form except run-down piece of crap but hey, she wasn’t judging, and if this meant she didn’t have to house hunt anymore for someone so horrendously indecisive, then shoot, she’s down.

 

They went through all the paperwork, contacted the sellers together, then Jean signed his life away in agreement to the asking price.

 

That night, when Jean-Jacques had finally gotten home, after greeting his dogs and making their dinner, he went to go lay down. The attic he’d seen crossed his mind, and he felt a strong impulse to go back right away and search around in there. Every possibility of what could have been in that attic crossed his mind. It drove him to buy the house for crying out loud, he needed to know what was in there. But the home was his now, he could do that any day he wanted once he moved in, and as he drifted off, for the first time in a while he felt at peace.

 

\---

 

Otabek had no idea how long he’d been dead. Or how he even died. All he knew was that it was brutal and sudden. And that’s why he was stuck here. Stuck on earth in some unseen realm. He hardly had any energy, he couldn’t do anything he would’ve been able to do before. And apparently, now that he’s dead, people were allowed to come in and out of his home freely, whenever they wanted!

 

It irked him to no end, and he found himself with more energy whenever these visitors would come. He could create bits of cold air, he could knock things over, slam doors, and it seemed to clear the place out. Just how he liked it. He didn’t want a single soul in his home, except for his own. Yet, for some reason, he felt a sore emptiness in his chest when they did leave. He missed someone. But it wasn’t any of them.

 

Otabek found himself lurking on his stairs when he felt someone’s presence. He was at the window, looking down at a young man by himself. He didn’t have the screaming kids running around like the other families did, so that was a relief. He looked so familiar. The dark hair, but striking blue eyes, he was tall and handsome. Despite any of that, however, Otabek didn’t want anyone in his home. Upon entering the house, Otabek blasted the pair with cold air. When this guy, who was apparently named Jean, looked annoyed, Otabek knew he had to step it up.

 

But as this guy toured his home, Otabek found himself without any energy to scare them off. It was like this guy took it all. When they went upstairs, he was starting to get worried. No one usually made it past the front door, but this guy was about to enter no man’s land!? Otabek hid in his attic, panicking. He didn’t want any guests. He didn’t want any roommates either, and the fact that this Jean left with any expression but fear, Otabek was freaking out inside the home once the doors were locked back up, rushing down to watch this pair of humans leave. Until he knew this guy wasn’t going to try bringing some priest in an attempt to evict him, Otabek would be on high alert. He roamed his house throughout the night, eventually returning to his attic to protect his belongings.

 

Otabek swore this Jean was looking straight at him before he left, and it melted him. This one was different, he could feel it…

  
  



	2. His Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek likes Jean's energy. His partner's? Not so much. He doesn't like that one at all, and he will do whatever he can to get rid of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> / Alrighty! Here is another chapter! I am already working on #3 so don't worry. These chapters will hopefully come out pretty quickly. Please keep in mind that I'm doing all of this without a beta, so if you see any mistakes, super sorry! It happens to the best of us ^^"
> 
> Let me know if you catch on to the foreshadowing of how Otabek died~

“I am so glad you offered to help me move.” Jean smiled fondly at his partner.

 

“Of course, anything for my king~” Sam, JJ’s unofficial boyfriend grinned back, gently pinching Jean’s cheek. “Besides, it’s an excuse to look at your ass whenever you bend over to pick up those boxes.” That made Jean roll his eyes, now pushing the last box that could fit in the bed of his truck without the whole thing exploding into piles of clothing, books, and various items of decor. 

 

Jean wouldn’t really call this guy the love of his life...more like someone who makes him happy. Someone to cuddle when nights are too cold to spend them alone. Someone to tickle the back of his throat when needed. And Sam didn’t mind. Neither of them was really all that interested in commitment, or anything long term. There were no feelings at risk here.

 

“Are you taking your bed over tonight?” Sam walked with Jean back into his current home, petting one of the dogs, both were very confused about what on earth was going on right now.

 

“Should I?” JJ turned, facing Sam. “I was just going to sleep on the floor tonight...I already took the bedding and sleeping bags over there so it’s not like I’ll be cold or anything.”

 

“I guess that could work. But what I’m going to do to you in that house, might not be too comfortable on the floor.” Sam smirked, but JJ blushed and swatted his shoulder.

 

“Shut your mouth, you’re such a mud-ball…” Jean sighed and grabbed his coat and keys, petting the dogs. “I’ll come to get you guys after we get the bed over okay? Promise.” He smooched each dog on the head and left with Sam to drop his things off.

 

Once in the truck and on the way to the new home, San relaxed into his seat. “How many more loads until all of your stuff is over there?”

 

“I’m hoping this is the last one. The rest of the boxes should be a donation, but I’ll double check when we go to get the bed.” JJ seemed just a little bit tense.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Sam reached over to gently pat JJ’s knee.

 

“I don’t know. It’s like, I’m so drawn to this place, but I can’t help but worry it won’t work out. I’ve moved apartments maybe three times just this year. I’m sicking of moving so much, I just want to settle.” Sam shook his head, reassuring JJ.

 

“You know what, some people never settle. I’m sure you’ll like this place. You should see the look on your face each time we’ve pulled into the driveway. I can already tell you’ll love it here.”

 

JJ just huffed in response. As he pulled into the driveway, his eyes went immediately to the upstairs window on the left. For some reason, that one was his favorite. He thought it was the prettiest one. It had the straightest frame, and the glass was cleanest on that window. “I hope you intend to actually help me carry things in instead of just standing out here talking to your mother on the phone.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry about that by the way...you know how she can be. She gets going on one topic and it’s like she could for ten years straight.” Sam hopped out of the truck, snatching JJ’s keys and going to unlock the door for him. He swung it open, leaving it that way so they could carry everything in- but before he even fully turned around, it slammed shut. “Wh- dude. Do you live on a hill!?”

 

Jean looked up when the door slammed. “No..?” He set his box down on the tailgate, walking up the steps to the porch. “What did you do?” He opened the door again, swinging it all the way back so it would stay open. This time it did. “Maybe the lanyard got stuck on the doorknob, you doofus.” Jean smiled, walking back down to get a box. Sam looked cautiously at the door but left it alone. Weird.

 

The pair carried all of Jean-Jacques’ boxes indoors, setting them all in what he officially deemed the living room. “I can’t believe this is actually happening. Everything about this is so amazing. Finally, my own home.” Sam pulled Jean in by his hips, nuzzling into his neck, and leaving maybe too many kisses there.

 

“Can’t even begin to say how proud of you I am~ you’re so successful and it’s so incredibly sexy-” Once again the door slammed, maybe harder this time. “Jesus!” Sam jumped nearly ten feet in the air, looking quickly toward the door. “You’re absolutely sure you don’t live on a hill…”

 

“Yeah..? Everything in here is mostly level, I went through with an inspector before officially putting my down payment…” JJ walked toward the door, testing the knob. It was locked. “Huh. Weird.” He unlocked it, opening the door. “Hello..?” He leaned out the door, looking around. “Maybe it was the wind, air flow can easily slam doors, and the kitchen windows are open to help and get rid of the bleach smell from cleaning up earlier.” 

 

“Yeah. You’re right…” Sam wasn’t sure, but he went with it anyway. “Let’s go get the bed.” The boys left together, and Jean made sure to lock the door behind him as they left.

 

\---

 

Otabek hated this. He hated all of this. There was another strange man in his home, and it wasn’t the one he liked. In fact, he would definitely go as far as saying he _hates_ this other one. He doesn’t like the way he touches the Good One. The way he touches all of his things. He tried repeatedly to scare him off, but it seemed that as long as his Favorite was here, it wouldn’t work. Nothing scared the Favorite. But weren’t they afraid? Of being this close to one another? Of touching each other like that? The door was wide open, anyone could see! Anyone could walk in and see what they were doing, they could be hung for that...couldn’t they? Otabek felt like he couldn’t breathe. But he didn’t have real lungs or a real throat, but it felt like his neck was collapsing in on itself...

 

Otabek felt the truck coming back again, and he knew it meant that the Good Once was coming too. The truck meant Him. Maybe Otabek liked the truck now. But unfortunately, with Him came the Touchy One, who he didn’t like at all. So no. He still hated the truck. The truck brought too much confusion.

 

He stood in the upstairs window like he always did when he knew the truck was coming, and when Jean’s eyes met his, he felt less like a hollow being. The energy that came with JJ made Otabek remember what Happy was like. He really enjoyed Happy. Happy meant he was warm inside. It meant he felt like he had real lungs again, and the breath that would have filled them was really there. But Happy’s eyes disappeared soon and now he was getting boxes. He knew that this meant that Jean was going to be there and sleep there, but he hoped that didn’t mean the Other guy was too…

 

When Sam tried to open his door, without knocking mind you, Otabek slammed that shit right back in his face. No way in hell was that guy coming in. But he immediately felt bad when Jean came up to reopen it. He felt like a jerk for that one. As they unpacked and Sam was getting touchy, Otabek couldn’t help it. He didn’t have words, he only had actions. And this guy that didn’t like seemed to give him all the energy in the world to slam that door again.

 

When Sam jumped, Otabek fled the scene, back to his attic. Where he could hide from the Bad that he didn’t want to see. As soon as they were gone again, Otabek was back at his window, looking down on the truck as it took his Happy away. Yup. He hated the truck again.

 

\---

 

“You’re kidding me!”

 

“I’m not, I swear that place is so totally haunted.”

 

“You’ve never even been to a real haunted house and you know it, don’t even start!” Jean had one hand on his hip, the other on the tailgate of his truck. “Come on, can we please just go? I need you to take the dogs in your car so that we can take all these things for donations!” JJ sighed, swinging his keys on his index finger now. 

 

“Okay fine, but if more spooky crap happens, there is no way I’m staying the night.”

 

“What happened to all those things you were going to do to me tonight? Am I bringing the bed over for nothing?” Apparently, that was all it took to change Sam’s mind.

 

\---

 

Otabek didn’t  _ sleep _ per se, it was more like...shutting down for a while. Like...his soul turned the lights off. And that’s what was happening while he rested in the attic. Sometimes it was only for a few minutes, sometimes days or hours. But when his Soul Lights came back on, he heard strange noises coming from one of his bedrooms. He lurked in the hallway, part of him knew he shouldn’t go in, but he did. He moved through the wall to see what was going on. 

 

It made him feel Anger once again. Anger from head to...missing toes. His soul felt red-hot. He went through the home, rattling whatever he could, shaking the doors in their frames, opening every single cupboard he knew of until those loud and lewd sounds stopped. He hid in his attic once again. He didn’t like those dogs, they barked at everything he did.

 

\---

 

“What was that..?” Jean asked, out of breath as he started to sit up, Sam up on his knees now. “Did you hear that..? What if someone broke in..?” 

 

Sam pulled away from Jean, also sounding out of breath. “Don’t know, babe...I’ll go check it out..” Sam grabbed his sweats and pulled them back on, moving around the bed. 

 

Jean stopped him, stealing a quick kiss. “Please be careful..?” 

 

Sam exited the room, walking slowly down the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible. On his way down, he stopped to fish through one of the boxes for a weapon...all he found was Derby’s giant dog bone. That would do. He carried it up next to his head, ready to swing on whoever jumped out at him. He made it down to the living room, eyes wide as he gasped.

 

“Jean...Jean!!” JJ was quick to get his clothes and rush down.

 

“What-!?” He gasped as well, seeing all the cupboards and room doors open. “How in the..?” He slowly walked to the kitchen, testing the window, then closing all the cupboards. “Did you see anyone?”

 

“Not a soul! But clearly, there was one here! I am not making this shit up, JJ. Something totally weird is going on here…” Sam ran back upstairs to get his things, coming back down with his jacket on.

 

“Where are you going!?” Jean’s jaw dropped, and he looked sad. “You are not really leaving me here? We didn’t even finish!”

 

“I am, and I’m not staying here. I would rather stay at my house, knowing I’m safe.”

 

“There’s nothing dangerous here!” JJ tried to defend his home, but Sam still walked out that door. JJ walked over and locked it, sliding down to the floor with his back against the door. “Derby, Scooter, cm’ere…” He opened his arms to his dogs, sighing softly. “Guess that one didn’t work out…”

 

Jean eventually went back up to his bedroom, flopping down on his mattress. “Stupid house. You suck.” He pulled the blankets over his head and drifted off.

 

\---

 

With Touchy gone, Otabek felt better. He didn’t feel ill, the invisible noose around his neck was gone, and he could breathe once more. He stayed in Jean’s room. He wanted to rest near his Happy, so that's what he would do. 


	3. Knock Twice for Yes, and Once for No.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ finally comes into contact with his...house guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> / I don't know why, but while I was writing this chapter I couldn't have my feet hanging off my bed like I normally can when I write...ono creepy

When Jean-Jacques slept in his new home, just him and the dogs, nothing bad happened. Nothing at all. The dogs were relaxed, he felt at ease, but as soon as he had someone over for any sort of intimate activities, it was like the whole house was out to get him. Pictures would come off the wall, his dogs would be going nuts, and the stupid cupboards would come open. This went on for several months of him living there. He tried having Sam over a few more times, but finally, they cut things off. Sam had given up on Jean and his new weird home. JJ tried other friends too, even just sleepovers- but every time it seemed like something in his home had scared them away, something always set them off into a frightened state of mind. He’d finally had enough when he brought over a sort of drunken last-resort lay- that one also being scared off. When the guy left, JJ threw his hands in the air angrily.

 

“Okay! What!? What do you want! You stupid house! You got your way, I have no one left!! What is your PROBLEM!!” Silence. “Oh so  _ now _ everything’s fine!? Now that I’m left with just my right hand!? Thank you. You have  _ successfully _ ruined all of my plans!” Jean crossed his arms, plopping down on his bed.

 

He heard some shuffling in the hallway. He was quick to jump up, frowning. “Derby..?” The dog lifted his head from beside JJ’s bed, along with Scooter. Great. So both dogs were in his room and something was roaming his halls? Jean grabbed the baseball bat he’d started sleeping with, slowly opening his bedroom door. “Hello..?”

 

He stepped out into the hallway, hearing the shuffling again a little further down. At the end of the hallway with no bedrooms, only the attic, he swore he saw a shadow…

 

“No. Hell no…” He reached and quickly flipped the light on, staring at the end of the hall with wide eyes. He smelled that weird smell again. Vintage. “Hello..? Please just say something..? If you’re going to kill me do it already…” Jean felt drawn to the attic again, taking one step at a time, lowering the bat until he just dropped it on the floor.

 

He slowly reached up, tracing the stringless loop of the attic door. He still had yet to replace it. Whenever he was about to, something got in the way or he just got distracted. He stuck his index finger into the loop, curling it and starting to pull- but something grabbed his elbow and he shrieked, whipping around and feeling fear course through his entire body, pooling as nausea in his belly.

 

“Whoa!! I just left my keys! Don’t break my eardrums dude!! I’m too drunk to find them myself and I probably shouldn’t even be driving…” The poor guy looked confused and so out of it.

 

After nearly shitting himself out of terror, JJ was panting and glaring. “Don’t fuckin scare me like that...I guess you can stay the night just... don't complain about anything weird you hear. I think I have rats in the walls or something…” Jean led this guy back to his bed, pulling him close for the night. That really freaked him out- it was like...every possible force of nature was keeping him from opening that attic at all costs.

In the morning, JJ woke up early, making breakfast and coffee for his bedmate, who came down after having a shower and putting on fresh _ ish _ clothes. “How did you sleep?”

 

“I had the weirdest dream...someone was strangling me, and I woke up like six times unable to breathe. I like to be choked, but not like that.” The two of them laughed awkwardly, looking down at the floor. “Did...all that weird stuff actually happen, or was that part of my dream as well..?”

 

JJ hummed. “I...think my house might actually be haunted.”

 

“Dude, get a priest in here.”

 

“And what, tell him every time I bring a man over and try fucking him, my house freaks out? Good idea.” They laughed again and sat down to eat. “I don’t know. Maybe it’s my imagination, maybe not, but whatever it is, I wish it would just let me get laid.” Jean and Mystery Dude ate quietly, Jean listening to the house, and Guy wondering where his keys were…

 

After the keys were found, at the end of the hallway for some reason, JJ sent his pal away, closing the door and locking it. “Alright, house. We have some serious business to take care of. You’re going to tell me why I’m not allowed to have sex, and...and I’m really talking to my house right now.” JJ smacked his palm over his forehead, falling back on the couch. “This has to be some kind of sick joke…” Jean rubbed his eyes, and sat up, going upstairs to the bathroom to wash his face with cold water.

 

He grabbed a hand towel from under the sink, laying on the sink counter. He ran the water, making a cup with his hands to catch it before running it over his face. He took a soft breath in between each splash of water, before coming back up, eyes closed tightly. He reached for the towel, but it was suddenly missing. Great. Of course when he’s blind. He figured he probably knocked it off the counter, so he squatted down, feeling around the floor. Nope. He wiped his eyes with his shirt instead, standing up and looking around. “Where did that stupid thing go..?” He mumbled to himself. He looked up in the mirror, and a pale, sunken-eyed face stared back at him. Jean inhaled quickly, saliva catching in the back of his throat and choking him. He slipped, fell back against the wall and down onto the floor. He closed his eyes tight, rubbing them furiously, coughing as he tried to get the choking feeling to go away.

 

“Whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuck!?!?” Jean scrambled to stand up, looking in the mirror again. “No. No this is not happening. I’ve been drugged. That guy drugged me. For sure. This is not happening. No way.” Luckily, this time, there was nothing there. “Staaaaaay away from me! Do you hear me? Stay away! I don’t want you here! This is where I live now, and you need to go away to like, heaven or something!”

 

Jean left the bathroom, going to get his things, taking Derby and Scooter and got the hell out of that house.

 

\---

 

Great. Otabek had really messed this up. He thought that by showing himself, his Happy would understand the reasons behind all his happenings, but it didn’t work. Not one bit. He scared him, he had officially scared his Happy out of the house, and now Otabek was so afraid that he’d ruined everything. When he had heard JJ scream the night before, in such terror, he had actually decided to just leave him alone and let him sleep in bed with that man. It pained Otabek to see Jean in so much fear. He wanted to talk to him, tell him everything would be alright if he just stopped breaking the law!

 

Didn’t Jean realize he could be killed doing the things he did in bed with men? He wanted to show himself to Jean-Jacques, show him what it looked like, what happens to you when you’re like that...show him the mistakes he’d made in life.

 

He would have to do it some other way. He would have to show Jean why he should be careful.

 

\---

 

JJ came back late at night. He’d spent some time with Sam, tried to talk through some things, but eventually gave in and came home anyways. When he entered the house, it was colder than usual. “No more of that mirror shit, house. Okay? None of that. I don’t like that…” JJ recalled the image in the mirror.

 

The sunken in eyes, that were just entirely dark circles. The pale, almost gray skin. And...the worst part. The neck. It had a rope around it, and the skin was bruised and burned...it made JJ sick to his stomach, and he just sat on the floor after setting the dogs free to roam. “Is that you..? You, the one haunting me. Was that you in the mirror..?”

 

Otabek rushed from his attic when the door had opened, eyes wide as they could be, so ecstatic that his Happy came back! He was back, and he didn’t leave forever! He knocked on the wall, tried to let JJ know he was there! He would do anything right now to keep Jean-Jacques in the house. He didn’t want him to leave ever again. He didn’t like those men touching him, and he didn’t like when he left to be with others. He came back with weird energies.

 

JJ’s eyes blew wide as saucers, his pupils nearly covering his entire irises. “No. Totally coincidence...if you’re there, knock twice. Two times. Like this.” JJ knocked twice on the wall, slowly, and waited...but he didn’t have to wait long, because the knocks came almost immediately. “No! Do it again! Three! Like this-” But JJ didn’t even have time to demonstrate. The three knocks came immediately once again, knock knock knock.

 

“Holy shit...uh. Wait okay- wait here. Please don’t move okay? Stay.” JJ ran upstairs to get a notebook and a pen, running back down. “Okay here’s the deal, two knocks for yes, and one for no! I’m gunna ask you questions, and you’re going to knock me the answers!”

 

Two knocks.

 

“This is amazing! I should record this!” There came one knock. Then another. Then several in a row and Jean frowned. “Okay okay, I’m sorry. I won’t. Don’t worry...okay. First question, are you a demon?”

 

One knock.

 

“Well, that’s reassuring...um. Was this your house?”

 

Two knocks.

 

“Okay! So you like, died here, right?”

 

One knock.

 

“Huh...you lived here, died somewhere else, and came back..?” Nothing. “Still there?” Two slow knocks. “Sorry. Must be a sore subject...uh. So are you male? Female? Two knocks for female.”

 

One knock.

 

“Oh. Guess that’s why you keep getting mad when I have dudes over…”

 

One knock.

 

“Eh..? Do you get mad when I have  _ anyone _ over?”

 

One knock.

 

“Okay…” JJ took a second to write down all this new information, not really sure what else to ask. “How did you die..?” There was no response. Wasn’t a yes or no. JJ frowned. “Hmm…”

 

Otabek loomed over Jean’s notebook. He was so close to him, and the living soul didn’t even care. He wasn’t scared at all. He was...interested..? Such a strange person. Knocking was getting tiring though. He didn’t know how much longer he could keep this up.

 

“Is your stuff in the attic?” JJ waited. For a while this time. “Crap...are you still here..?”

 

Two knocks.

 

“I read somewhere that ghosts run out of energy pretty quick.” There were two really quick knocks. “Well...maybe we can try this again? Thank you so much for talking to me! I’m...still a little weirded out. But I won’t give up on you...” 

 

JJ set the notebook down, sighing and laying his pen on top of it. “I do have one last question though. Please let me take it up the ass?”

 

........

 

One knock.


	4. The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean finds out how Otabek died, and figures out a way to help him cross over to the light. Will it really work? Find out in this week's episode of "I still don't have a beta reader please don't judge me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> / Hey!! So this last chapter is kinda long, I'm sorry. I just wanted to get a ton of information into one place and decided to just make it into the last chapter rather than making y'all wait even longer. PLEASE. GIVE. FEEDBACK! It influences future fics, and helps me to know what you guys want!

Jean fell back on his bed, pulling tonight’s bedmate in with him. “You swear nothing weird has happened..? I’ve heard stories about this house of yours...”

 

“Yeah, not in a few weeks...just- shhh~” Jean pulled him in for a kiss, sighing against his lips beforehand. “Let’s not worry about that, please Elijah..?” Jean could pride himself in the fact that he remembered all of these names. With a new partner in bed almost every time, he almost had to study so he didn’t mix them up and make things awkward.

 

“Oh baby, you can just call me Eli…” Elijah pushed Jean back on the bed, grabbing each of his wrists and putting them up over his head. He held both wrists with one hand, the other one sliding down Jean’s side, holding his hip now. “Shorter, quicker, easier to say...I hope that means it’ll slip from those pretty lips more often..?” Elijah pressed his own lips to JJ’s, kissing him slowly.

 

Jean closed his eyes and let out a soft whine, nodding his head and pulling away. “Make me…” He sighed, leaning up to kiss Eli several more times as their clothes seemed to all but melt off. When they were down to boxers, and Elijah’s head was moving further and further down, Jean felt his body get warm. “Eli…” He pushed the blankets off, arching his back to try and get his intentions across. “Please don’t make me wait…”

 

“Sorry. You know I gotta tease you first...besides, I’ve been waiting all night just to get a taste of you.” Eli slid Jean’s boxers off and had him moaning and arching off the bed in seconds, JJ’s fingers tangled in his hair.

 

“Hah~ don’t- don’t stop~!” JJ opened his eyes a few times just to watch, bucking his hips occasionally but mostly just lying there completely helpless other than gripping his hair to let Elijah know how good it was. Jean suddenly felt a rush of cold air go from his face, down his chest, and felt it almost wrap around his hips...he ignored it, assuming that the air had kicked on or something. Then his chest felt heavy. It felt like Elijah had slipped up and was laying on him now. 

 

But when he opened his eyes one more time, about to glance down and let Elijah know that he was going to explode any second- there it was. That face again, just inches from his own. And that vintage smell. Jean shrieked, shoving Elijah off of his dick, scooting up the bed and breathing hard, covering himself with the blanket. 

 

“What!? What??? I’m sorry! I was trying not to use teeth!”

 

“No! Shut up, it wasn’t that! It wasn’t you I- you didn’t see that!?” Just then JJ saw a shadow out in the hallway, and his head snapped in that direction. “I opened my eyes, I was close, but I saw his face!”

 

“Who’s face..?”

 

“The...the guy who died here. I saw him in my mirror one time, it scared the fuck out of me, but I saw him again! Right in front of me, like he was laying on top of me! And I felt him too- there was a weight on my chest!”

 

“You’re joking right..? This has to be some kind of sick joke…” JJ shook his head, pulling the blankets up further.

 

“No- please why would I joke like that..? It’s...it’s always when I have someone over. Whenever I try to have sex, he’s messing everything up! I haven’t gotten actually laid in so long, I don’t think I could  _ fit _ anything up there anymore! Please, you have to believe me! I don’t think I’m creative enough to even make this shit up…” Just then, a picture fell off of the wall, JJ jumping in surprise. “Please go away! It’s not my fault you can’t have stupid ghost sex!!”

 

There was repetative knocking on the wall downstairs, it sounded like the wall where they had their question session. 

 

“Maybe I should leave-”

 

“No! Everyone leaves!! I read online that if you give these STUPID ghosts their way, they just get worse! We have to stand up to him!”

 

“JJ, baby, I don’t think I can screw you while this thing is trying to like, kill us or something..”

 

The knocking got louder and louder, it sounded like the ghost was pounding against the wall the whole way up the stairs. The lights started to flicker, and the knocking got impossibly louder until both Jean and Elijah were covering their ears. JJ finally screamed, begging his haunter to stop.

 

“PLEASE!! MAKE IT STOP!!” His eyes were screwed shut, hands shaking over his ears. Suddenly, everything stopped, and the room went uncomfortably silent. Jean slowly lowered his hands, eyes opening once more as he lifted his head to look toward the door. His breathing was heavy, eyes watering.

 

Elijah had wide eyes, looking at the door as well, which had slammed shut when the banging abruptly stopped. “What...the fuck…”

 

\---

 

Otabek had had enough. He was angry beyond his control, and he couldn’t hold back anymore. He shook that house to the core despite Jean screaming and begging him to quit. He only gave in once he slammed the door to JJ’s room, leaving the two  _ sinners _ in the room away from his eyes. 

 

He’d watched. He couldn’t lie. He watched the way this Elijah touched his Jean, watched his hands and his mouth, and listened intently on the way JJ responded. It made Otabek warm. Too warm. It made his soul too hot to bear. He had to touch. He had to put his hands on his Happy because he wanted those sounds and that beautiful expression to be his doing. He’d gotten so close, his hands- his fingers tracing Jean’s hips, he was getting so excited. But the look of fear and absolute terror in JJ’s eyes threw Otabek into a rage. Why couldn’t he make JJ scream in pleasure!?  _ Why _ was he stuck in this form- unable to have any connection to life around him? He destroyed whatever he had the energy to destroy, slamming and knocking and pounding on the walls until he slammed that door shut, and left to his attic. This was too much, and Otabek wanted it to be over. He wanted to live.

 

\---

 

Jean stood on his back deck with a cigarette between his fingers, Elijah’s hands on his hips, head on his shoulder. “You know...as freaky as that was, it’ll make one hell of a story the next time I hang out with Sam.”

 

“Oh great. Another reason for him to hate me…” Jean tilted his head back, taking a long and slow drag of his cigarette. “Just...don't tell anyone about it. They’ll think we are completely insane, and neither of us will ever get laid again.” They laughed together, Elijah’s hands moving down to the front of Jean’s hips, nearly on his thighs.

 

“I wouldn’t mind. I’d have you all to myself.” JJ didn’t respond. Just exhaled smoke and frowned. He looked out onto his backyard. It was large, but no fence. His dogs were tied up outside, but both of them were in their dog houses. With all the weirdness happening in his home, the dogs seemed way more comfortable outside in their little huts.

 

A few hours later Jean found himself in the back of Elijah’s Prius, taking a thorough boning and screaming as loud as he felt necessary to spite his unwanted house guest. Then he was kissing him goodbye and making the most uncomfortable walk back into his house, sort of limping. 

 

He flopped onto his bed, curling up in the blankets with a happy smile. Finally. “I won’t let you ruin my nights. I won’t let you take my fun away, stupid ghost thing.”

 

One knock.

 

“...’no’ what?” JJ sat up, frowning. “I didn’t ask you anything. Mind your own business…”

 

One knock.

 

“Okay! Fine! What do you want?” Nothing. “Do you want me to leave?”

 

One knock.

 

“What do you want!?” His door slowly opened, and from his room, he saw the bathroom light come on. “What a joke…” He slowly stood off of his bed, walking cautiously toward the hallway. “If you grab me, your ass is getting Priest’d real fast…” He entered the hallway, kinda looking over his shoulder. At night, even without this ghost giving the creeps, he always felt like something was just behind him. 

 

He went into the bathroom, looking around. A knock came from directly behind him and he jumped, backing up against the wall. He was too scared to look up, but he forced himself to look at the mirror. And there, written in...something.  **_You._ **

 

“No.”

 

Two knocks.

 

“No! You can’t have  _ me _ I’m a living person and you are a dead weirdo! You can’t have me!”

 

Two knocks.

 

“Are you deaf!?”

 

One knock.

 

“I am not arguing with ghost right now.”

 

Two knocks.

 

“Who even are you!!” The hallway light came on. “Stop doing that, you don’t have to pay for the electricity…” JJ followed the ghost activity though, and when he looked down at the end of the hallway, that vintage smell pulled him in, and for a moment he had no idea what he was doing.

 

Suddenly he was pulling the attic ladder down, running his hand over the steps that he could reach before climbing up. Something was dragging him up there, but he didn’t know what. He blindly searched for some kind of light, pulling on a cord dangling from the ceiling and a dingey bulb flickered on.

 

“Whoa…” He took in his surroundings, mouth agape. “Is this all your stuff..?” He reached out maybe two feet in front of him, grabbing the nearest box and pulling it into his lap. It was piles and piles of dusty...shit. That’s what it was. Useless shit. 

 

A box to his right tipped over, spilling the contents all over the attic floor. Newspaper clippings, dated from some time in the 1850s. Murder after murder, each one caused by the same thing. Homosexuality. “Oh my god...this is...horrifying…” Jean frowned, going through each one until…

 

“Is this how you died..?” There were two very loud knocks. Then two more. Knock knock. Knock knock. Jean felt like his chest was going to explod, tears flowing from his eyes. “No...no this is terrible I-” Jean watched as a slightly burnt clipping fell from the box. He picked it up.

 

_ Otabek Altin, found hung in his very own yard, from his very own tree. Sad to see such a strong businessman pay for his crimes in such a brutal way. His filthy husband, who caused his murder, is nowhere to be seen. Any sight of Alexandre Leroy, please report to the Sheriff. _

 

“That’s...you. You’re Otabek.” Two knocks. JJ felt sick. He saw the picture...it twisted his stomach. The rope, the sunken-eyed face, the pale skin...it all made sense now. But...Leroy. Was that why this ghost...was so attached? Another clipping was pushed toward him.

 

_ Alexandre Leroy found burned alive in his home Thursday night. Fire Rescue teams state they tried everything they could, but he was already dead when they arrived- _

 

JJ just glanced at the picture and nearly threw up. But the picture that really caught his attention, was of this Alexandre when he was living. They looked identical. Alexandre...he must have been one of JJ’s ancestors? He never knew much about his family tree, as his father had mentioned there were ‘homos’ in the family sprinkled in here and there...this explained that.

 

Before he knew, he was crying. He didn’t even want to, but there was this deep burning feeling in his chest, like he was absorbing someone else’s feelings too. He felt ill, exhausted, and so very melancholy. “I’m so sorry…” He sobbed into his hands, keeling over and holding the two article clippings in his hands, holding them to his chest. 

 

Otabek could hardly bring himself to do more than push things in Jean’s direction. He had come across them a day ago, and as soon as he found them, the clippings, he figured it all out. Why his neck felt so tight, why it burned most days. Why it hurt so bad when JJ did those things with those men in his bed at night. Why hated seeing them touch and crawl all over his Happy. His Alexandre.

 

He tried to comfort him, but his hands went straight through JJ’s shoulders. Otabek just hovered, begging him to calm down, knocking repeatedly, flicking the light, but nothing worked. He had to wait this one out…

 

When Jean-Jacques was finished crying, he just sort of stared ahead. “What happened to you was terrible...no one deserves that for any reason...I hate it. That’s why I saw you with the rope...with the burns around your neck…” Two slow knocks. Jean hiccupped. It was in his heart to do what he could to help Otabek move on, but he didn’t exactly know how.

 

“Your Alexandre...did you love him?” Two soft knocks. “He was your husband…” Two more. “I bet he’s waiting for you on the other side, Otabek. He’s waiting for you to come home to him…” There was silence. “He’s waiting, he’s been waiting for so long to hold you again, I know it...we need to find a way to get you to him. We have to.” There came two quick knocks. JJ got up off the floor, climbing down out of the attic and taking his clippings with him. 

 

He stayed up for hours, all night in fact, doing as much research as he possibly could. Trying to find any possible way that he could help this spirit pass to the other side, to be with his lover. There had to be some solution! Jean was never the type to give up.

 

Around six in the morning, Jean was dead tired, but he finally had four full notebook pages of things he could potentially do to help Otabek ‘cross over’ as the internet said. He got a little too excited when he felt that he’d found some solutions that may actually work.

 

“Otabek!” He shouted at ‘nothing’ really, but he knew the spirit was listening. “All of these sources say you have to be willing...you have to accept that you’re dead, and that you won’t get to finish any business you have left.”

 

Two knocks.

 

“I know you  _ know _ you’re dead, now you do anyways...but you have to be ready to move on...is what this weird lady is telling me.” He sighed, scribbling down a few more notes, when he felt a cold presence next to him.

 

“I know you’re probably scared. But it’s going to be okay. Alexandre is waiting for you there. We just need to find a way that works. But...also. Just so you know um…” He glanced at the notes. “Otabek. It’s okay to cross over if you’re scared. It’s okay to go into the light. You have nothing to be afraid of, and the love of your life is waiting there for you.” He paused for a moment, sighing.

 

Two knocks. “Okay. I’m going to get some sleep and...we will do this. Later today. Okay..? You should rest too. This is going to be a big day.” Jean put his phone on the charger, pulled his blankets up and stared at the ceiling. “I’m sorry I screamed at your ugly dead face. You were a gorgeous man when you were living…” A few angry sounding knocks rang out and JJ could only laugh. “I said you were hot! Jeez!” He smiled, tucking himself into bed and felt the cold presence leave his bed. “Goodnight…”

 

_ In the afternoon,  _ Jean woke up around 1:00pm. He felt sorta well rested, sitting up to crack and stretch his bones. The first thing he reached for was his notebook, flipping through the pages and doing his best to memorize. He didn’t want any hiccups throughout this procedure.

 

He put on his slip-on shoes, which he only used for going outside, feeding the dogs and putting out cat food for the strays. Or raccoons. Whatever he was feeding at night made the bowl empty by morning so at least he was making some creature happy. He went back inside and took a deep breath. “Good morning.” He could just feel Otabek lurking somewhere in the room. “I hope you’re ready.”

 

JJ started their little ritual with a soft spoken prayer. Praying for assistance from any being of light, praying for his own soul to be protected from whatever could try to harm him when he opened his mind to help Otabek through. He sat in his living room, which had long since been furnished with a couch, a coffee table and a television he never used anymore. He chose to sit criss-cross on the floor, pushing his coffee table as far out of the way as he could. He wanted an open space. Enough room to do whatever he had to.

 

“Otabek..?” He heard soft footsteps. “Come here. Please. Sit with me..?” He closed his eyes, trying to relax. He couldn’t help it, his hands were shaking and his stomach felt sick. He was anxious, but he knew this had to happen. Jean kept his eyes closed, putting his palms face up on his knees. “I’m right here. I’m here and I’m ready to help you…” JJ swore he heard a sigh of relief, but he was sure it wasn’t his own.

 

A cold feeling moved across his body, and he began to see bright white light surrounding him through his “mind’s eye” or whatever that super weird lady called it. Behind his eyelids he could see an entrance of some sort. “Otabek do you see it..? That’s where you need to…” Suddenly, there in his mind, Otabek was looking at him. But he wasn’t mangled and hung- he was...beautiful. He was glowing- he looked alive! Jean felt himself smile, then he focused again. “I need you to go through that light. What’s waiting on the other side is amazing, you’ll be so relieved and happy once you go in.”

 

Otabek shook his head, and when he opened his mouth to speak, his lungs burned. He felt so...real. Which he hadn’t, for too long.  _ “I can’t do it. I can’t go there- I’m scared. It’s too much, I want to stay here with you.” _

 

“I know. I know you want to, but please. You don’t want to stay here trapped, right? There is no suffering on the other side! Think of Alexandre. He’s been waiting for over 100...no. Over 200 years to see you again.”

 

_ “And what if he is no longer there? What if he moved on without me.” _

 

“No...no. He can come. He can come and help you go toward the light. He can help you move on!” Jean focused harder, really focused on that light in his mind, begging for some kind of help. “Please, if there is anyone who can help me, please come through this light and show Otabek the way! He’s scared, he can’t do it alone-”

 

JJ froze. A tall, very well dressed man came from behind the light, hand outstretched.  _ “Please come with me, darling? I’ve missed you so much. Heaven isn’t truly Heaven without you…” _

 

_ “Alexandre…” _

 

_ “Yes. Come with me. It doesn’t hurt. It is beautiful on the other side. Prettier than anything you’ve ever seen while living. Otabek, my sweet love, there is no pain. There is no suffering. And there is no judgement here. Let my dear grandson help you over…”  _ This other man held his hand out until Otabek finally took it. There was a bright flash, a pinkish light JJ could only describe tearfully as beautiful. 

 

“Go, Otabek. Go, please. You’ve waited too long. It’s your time now…” Jean felt weak, and his throat was burning.

 

Otabek looked back in Jean’s mind, giving him one last glance before turning back to Alexandre. Their faces moved together, a passionate reunion that they’d waited centuries for. Jean saw a flash of that pink light once again, then his mind went dark. He didn’t remember passing out, but when he woke up, he was on his back, staring at the ceiling. He felt relief in his chest, but also a deep sadness. He’d just gotten to know what Otabek’s story was, just learned their connection, and now it was gone. 

 

He got up off the floor, feeling like he hadn’t slept in years as he weakly dragged his ass back to his bedroom. JJ curled up in bed, staring at the wall for a moment, slowly shutting his eyes. “I hope you’re happy, grandpa...take care of that Otabek Altin…” JJ pulled his blankets up to his shoulders, curling his toes, clenching his fists. He was warm, at peace, and relieved. Otabek could rest easy on the other side, and his grandpa, who he now knew of, was with his lover once again. 

 

_ ~One month later~ _

 

“Fuckfuckfuck~!!”

 

“You’re too loud, the neighbors will here~”

 

“Wh- hah! What neighbors!?” Jean was gripping the headboard to his bed, Sam rocking his world.

 

“Yeah. You’re right. So scream~” Sam had a good grip on his hips, pounding JJ from the back. And Jean was losing his damn mind. He hadn’t been properly fucked in months, and now that he was finally getting it he couldn’t have been happier. Sam bent forward to whisper some naughty shit in his ear, nibbling on his earlobe and sending JJ making a mess of the bed, all but screaming his name.

 

Once collapsed on his bed, ass still in the air and happily filled with cream, JJ looked over his shoulder and smiled at Sam. “Hah~ thank you…”

 

“You’re welcome hot stuff. I missed you. There’s no ass out there like this one here.” Sam pushed his hips forward, still inside JJ. It pulled a soft groan from Jean’s lips, and Sam smirked. “Whadya say~...round two~?”

 

There came a single loud knock from somewhere in the attic.

 

JJ sat up quickly, eyes wide as he looked to his bedroom door for almost a full minute. 

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”


End file.
